


All or Nothing

by MistressChoc



Series: Demons rise and Demons fall. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Demon!lock, Demonic Possession, M/M, Post Reichenback fall, Post-Fall, Sorry John dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressChoc/pseuds/MistressChoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after the fall, and John was desperate for his Lover back. He was willing to do anything just to be able to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by RL friend

It had been three months since Sherlock had fallen from the roof of Saint Bart's. Three months since Moriarty had blown his brains out in front of Sherlock and sealing his fate. Three months since Mycroft approached John and told him about the snipers that had been paid to kill Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and himself if Sherlock had not jumped. Three months and John was still not coping even with regular visits to the psychiatrist and an unhealthy dose of anti depression meds. Three months and John was desperate for his Lover back. He was willing to do anything just to be able to see him again.

He did not know how he came by 'The Cult,' but what they offered him was something he could not refuse. Another chance to be with Sherlock again. Sherlock his flatmate, his best friend his lover, but most importantly his world. John was not going to give up on seeing Sherlock again or else he was going to follow Sherlock with a bullet. 

Everything was set up for the ritual. The blood, red candles, the bloody pentagram with strange symbols circling it, and of course the only one permitted in the room being John. This was going to be John's deal it was a personal affair and no one else was allowed to help him. 'The Cult' had given him what he needed to do and what needed to be done, but refused to be any more part of the resurrection. John had drawn the curtains of their old flat and the door boarded up so that no one could break the circle. He had been told that it was dangerous if it did. The blood was easy to obtain. Taking it from the blood bank with a quick flash of his medical licence, he obtained it easily. He was just glad he did not have to sacrifice a virgin. With steady hands, John removed his jumper and discarded it to outside the circle. Now he was kneeling, his chest bare. John dipped his fingertips into the bowl of blood before him and painted similar scrawlings onto his body. Protection wards, he was told.

The preparations were complete; shaking slightly John began the chant: "Come back to me my love who broke all earthly coils. Out of the shadows of hell fire I do summon thee. For my wish I grant you my soul to take. One year to live to be with the one that was lost. One year and his life for eternal damnation of my soul," Went the personal plea John made to whoever was listening before the ground began to tremble the lights flickered. It was working! Or at least something was happening. " Demonai patenka ir demonai pakilti. Nuo pragaro duobę aš pakviesti tave," John chanted low, helping whatever was trying to come through onto this plane.

Dark mist began to swirl in the middle of the pentagram and the distant sound of millions of souls screaming in eternal agony filled the room. John was terrified; he had not been certain that the spell would work and was not the religious type, but after tonight, he would believe there was definitely a hell and that he was certain to go there now after he dies. The candles' tiny flames were now billowing, tall flames that touched the roof without scorching it. But not once did John stop the incantation, never once did he falter or stumble his words slowly rocking back and forth caught in a trance as the mist drew close together to form a shadowy figure. "Daugiau!" it bellowed and John began to chant louder and louder to compete with the screaming and the roaring winds that burned his exposed flesh. " Daugiau! Daugiau!" It repeated, its form now becoming more solid taking on a shape that was all too familiar to John. All he could smell was the horrific stench of sulfur that seemed to be carried in with the wind. 

The burning wind and the tortured screams languidly died down but the smell became stronger and so strong that John could no longer speak and vomited all over the floor.  
"Really John, was that necessary?" asked a deep baritone voice from the middle of the circle in an unimpressed tone. John wiped his mouth as he looked up tears sprung into his eyes as he did. The mist had cleared and standing in the middle of the circle where John thought a demon would have been standing, stood his long lost lover.

Sherlock looked perfect, just as he had before the fall. Dark raven curls framed that angular face of his with sharp cheekbones that could nearly cut himself on. Pale and flawless alabaster skin, which was hidden mostly by Sherlock's favorite outfit. Blue Cashmere scarf tied so elegantly around that thin neck John use to enjoy marking every time they made love. Thick, black, woolen coat that billowed in even the tiniest of breezes and gave an air of mystery to him. That purple silk button up shirt that was so tight that it almost looked like it was trying its hardest to squeeze the life out of the man. The formal black trousers that made memories of their first encounter flood back to John. And who could forget those dress shoes that clipped down the halls of Scotland Yard and the morgue in such harmony. It all took John's breath away.

"Sherlock...." John felt like crying as he trembled before his dead lover, his Sherlock. The consulting detective opened his arms welcoming John into them. "I have missed you John. I love you," He smiled softly tears of his own falling now that beautiful, long face.

John stood up silently smiling back at Sherlock trying to hold back the sobbing that threatened to shake his whole body violently. Thin long arms enveloped John as he squeezed Sherlock's middle, taking in the smell of Sherlock's musk. "Oh God I missed you too Love." John sobbed, letting go of all that sadness that he had held onto for far too long. 

(*if you want a happier ending skip down to the Alternate ending Chapter break at the end.*)

"Amateur," Sherlock scoffed, his face darker and eyes like inky black pools, his teeth long and sharp. John only had time to frown slightly in confusion before searing pain ripped through his chest and blood sprayed all over the walls and curtains. He screamed as pain and horror muddled his thoughts as he tried to pull away from Sherlock. But it was too late, Sherlock had pushed his claws right through John's chest right up to his shoulder and kept him alive just long enough to whisper something in his ear. 

"You really should not have made a deal with a demon without getting an approval seal first. Too late to learn from your mistake stupid mortal," Demon Sherlock whispered as John slowly bled to death with the demon who had taken the shape of Sherlock's arm deep in his body. With a sickening squelch, he withdrew his blood-soaked arm, letting John's body fall into a bloody heap on the floor. Looking at his bloody hand he licked his fingers clean before leaving the blood splattered flat of 221B; who's final residence would remain undiscovered for at least a week when the smell would drift down to poor Mrs. Hudson's.

**Alternate Ending**

Sherlock buried his face into John's hair he knew the deal he had made to bring him back. He was mad, furious even that John would be stupid enough to do such a thing, but he had been saved from the endless torture of hell and he was not eager to return. "You idiot, you should not have done that," he murmured into John's hair. "I-I could not go on without you Sherlock, I love you so much, but at least we have a year together," John spoke through his sobbing. A year wasn't long enough. There must be something to extend that time, Sherlock thought; I will save you again John, that's a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This will end up turning into a cross over with Supernatural Beware! Super!Demon!Lock. Which may or may not include Sherlolly.


End file.
